A metering network may be used to communicate between a resource provider and devices that monitor and control resources, such as electricity, in a home or other location. An example is an electric utility company and the meters located at their customer's houses or businesses. Utility companies and other resource providers may use a metering network to monitor, control, and measure the consumption of resources by consumers. Secure communications between and within devices in a metering network is crucial to allow accurate and uninterrupted operation of the metering network.
The flow of communication in a metering network may be from a head-end system through collectors, routers, and other meters to a meter or endpoint at a specified location. Having many network entry points can increase exposure to potential attackers. If left unsecured, entry points are vulnerable to tampering that might allow an attacker to penetrate the network, gain access to control software, and alter load conditions to destabilize the distribution grid. Previous solutions for providing security in a metering network cover the network from the head-end system to the endpoint or meter at a specified location. Meters may be vulnerable to tampering since they are geographically dispersed and may not provide secure communication within the endpoint or meter. Accordingly, systems and methods are desirable for providing secure communication within an endpoint that does not impact the flow of secure communication in the metering network.